


Surprisingly Human

by lonelytarot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelytarot/pseuds/lonelytarot
Summary: Shizuo didn't expect to find Izaya the way he did.





	Surprisingly Human

Shizuo wasn't sure what he had expected to find. Yeah, he had been searching out Izaya for the better half of the night, scrounging alleyway after alleyway for the bastard, but he hadn't expected to find him. At least, not like this. 

He had expected to find him plotting or scheming like usual, ready for a full-course ass-kicking like always. Maybe bullying someone to test their humanity, maybe just hanging around like the lurker he was. Instead, what Shizuo found was the monster himself ducked behind a dumpster. The fur of his coat was soaked with damp from the rain, his knees pulled up tight to his chest and his back against the brick wall behind him. His shoulders were shaking, but realizing it wasn't from that familiar cackle seemed to knock the breath out of Shizuo.

Izaya was crying. 

He hadn't noticed Shizuo yet, or if he had he gave no indication of it. Wary, he moved closer, his shoes clicking along the concrete and splashing quietly in the puddles of filthy rainwater. Izaya remained tucked into himself as Shizuo knelt down beside him, silent as he waited to be acknowledged. 

It took a good five minutes or so, enough time for Shizuo to fish his cigarettes out and offer one to the crying man, taking the silence as refusal and lighting it up for himself. Izaya finally composed himself enough to lift his head and attempt to wipe the tears away from his eyes. His voice, rough and ragged, finally broke the silence between them.

"You're not trying to kill me yet, freak…?" The attempted jab, although admirable, fell flat as Shizuo heard the break in the man's voice. Taking a long draw from his cigarette, he puffed out the smoke into a gray cloud, watching it drift away before he shook his head. 

"Not right now, nah." Shizuo was quiet for a long time after that, leaving Izaya to process the lack of hostility. It was weird and somewhat uncomfortable, but as Izaya felt a wave of sadness wash over him and tears welling in the corners of his eyes, he was thankful nonetheless. As he wiped his eyes once again, Shizuo sat silently at his side and puffed clouds of smoke.

"So… what's got you upset?" Shizuo finally tried, the words awkward on his tongue. Izaya would normally be the last person he would be concerned about, more likely to chase him down and clock him in the jaw than anything. But something inside him had changed at seeing this creep, the damn flea of all people, in tears in a back alley. Something had caught in his throat and forced worry into his veins, or maybe it had been dragged up from deep inside himself. He couldn't be sure.

"What makes you think that's any of your business?" Izaya snapped, glancing at Shizuo with his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face. It wasn't until he witnessed Shizuo lift his hands up defensively and shrug his shoulders before scooting a little farther from him that Izaya deflated, dropping his head and sighing quietly. Shizuo had sounded genuinely concerned, and here he had gone and thrown that to the wind. "Look. I don't actually know…" 

Shizuo looked over at Izaya then, looking at the rather small form that had once seemed like such a big problem. He flicked his cigarette then, letting it extinguish itself in one of the puddles of water before pulling his sunglasses off, tucking them away in his pocket. Clearly something had changed. Whether that was his or Izaya's fault didn't really matter now.

"You know. When I was younger, I used to put holes through the walls of my mom's house." Shizuo said, leaning his head back against the wall behind him and closing his eyes. Izaya watched, raising an eyebrow at the sudden shared memory. 

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. But why are you telling me this?" Izaya questioned, pulling at a loose thread on his jacket sleeve. He watched as Shizuo's lips curled into the ghost of a smile, easy to miss in the neon lights and darkness. But Izaya noticed. He always did.

"I didn't know why I did it. I still couldn't tell you why I get so angry all the time. It's just something I've always lived with. The slightest things, little inconveniences, they make my blood boil and I couldn't ever give you a straight answer as to why." Shizuo said quietly, opening his eyes slowly before glancing over at Izaya. "I guess what I'm saying is not everything you do has to have an answer. Sometimes shit just happens to happen."

"Is that right?" Izaya seemed to lapse into thought, as if he was considering exactly what Shizuo meant. It gave him something to think about, something to take his mind off how he felt. He considered it, realizing that was exactly what Shizuo's goal had been. Clever little freak, he thought. "So if not everything has to have an answer, maybe this doesn't either?" 

Shizuo looked to Izaya, opening his mouth to ask what he was referring to, only to be silenced by the feeling of lips on his. His eyes fell closed as Izaya kissed him, soft and hesitant and everything Shizuo would have never imagined something between them to be like. Lips slid against one another, noses bumping awkwardly as if they were both painfully out of practice. 

Izaya finally pulled away after a long moment, his forehead pressing against Shizuo's as they calmed their racing hearts. Slowly, the two opened their eyes to look at each other. Despite the rosy color on their faces, they seemed perfectly at ease. 

"I wouldn't say that doesn't need an answer, Izaya." Shizuo finally spoke, his voice breathless and barely a whisper between them. The slight grin on his face was enough to make Izaya question whether he wanted to kiss him again or wipe that grin off his face entirely. However, he had a distinct feeling he would be doing more of the first option in the future.

"Maybe we can figure it out as we go, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go with me jumping on another fandom


End file.
